


For Sentimental Reasons

by Cyanokit (Skylark), Skylark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash February, Homestuck Valentine's Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Cyanokit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stumble to your feet and she catches you, laughing, the two of you swaying together before you steady.  “I learned this from the carapacians,” she says in your ear, her low voice making something curl in your stomach.  “There's nothing better for the blues than busting a move or two. Come on, let’s dance.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Sentimental Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [hsvalentinesexchange](http://hsvalentinesexchange.tumblr.com/)'s participant [Feferilicious](http://feferilicious.tumblr.com). Happy Valentine's Day!

“Janey,” Roxy sighs at you, “Janey, Janey, enough already. Come over here. Come on. Get up!”

You lift your head, blinking away your tears. “What?”

“You can’t stay down in the dumps _forever_ ,” she says. “I know you miss your folks, but you've got to cheer up. Looking at you’s gonna make _me_ start crying soon.” She climbs carefully to her feet, leaving her wine bottle half-finished on the floor. She reaches down for you, rough fingertips and long nails digging into the meat of your palms, and squeezes your hands tightly. “Get _up_!”

You stumble to your feet and she catches you, laughing, the two of you swaying together before you steady. “I learned this from the carapacians,” she says in your ear, her low voice making something curl in your stomach. “There's nothing better for the blues than busting a move or two. Come on, let’s dance.”

She shuffles backwards and you lean into her, her arms winding their way around your back. “Dance?” you repeat, blankly.

“You said you were gonna teach me some day,” she says. “Why not now?”

“Well…” you swallow, but the promise of a new objective is already making you feel better. “There’s no music, to start with.”

Roxy snorts. “I’m a techno wizard, remember? That’s easy.” She pulls her phone out of her pocket. “What do you want? Something old timey, I bet. Sinatra?”

“I was hoping more for Nat King Cole,” you say, and in a moment his smooth voice is coming from the small phone speaker. It reminds you of home and your father’s old vinyl records wafting music from the den, and a sudden punch of nostalgia hits you before Roxy tweaks your nose.

“No more waterworks,” Roxy says firmly. “We’ve got some sweet tunes going, so now what?”

“Well, I suppose I’m the lead,” you say, “though our height difference will provide some difficulty. Still, it’s nothing I can’t account for!”

You show her hand placement and the basic step. She messes up a few times—you do too, so used to following your father’s lead—but eventually you get yourselves sorted, shuffling gently in time to the music, cheek to cheek. You pull her into a quarter turn and she follows easily, and the slight thrill of success makes you smile.

“This is nice,” she murmurs.

“Mm-hmm,” you say, closing your eyes. 

When the song ends you pause, vaguely disappointed. Roxy breaks the hold to tinker with her phone. “Feeling better?” she asks.

“Definitely,” you say, pulling back. “Thanks.”

“Nuh uh uh,” she says, pulling you into a quick kiss. “Who said we were done? Let’s do something faster now, come on!”

A few moments later you’re teaching her the jitterbug and both of you are laughing, your troubles receding from your mind.


End file.
